massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lovelyb0nes
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to [[User talk:[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC)|ask]]. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on [[User talk:[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC)|my talk page]]! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hey, ! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- [[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kymir Jhoeli Hi Lovelyb0nes, the reason there is no rule like the one you stated is because it is fine for other users to edit your work, only if the edit is to fix an error or something. Also, the notice you put could be added to the articles talk page and if the article is a story it can be moved to a narrative page. I hope that clears things up for you. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Turians in RP Turians arrived on the Citadel in 700 CE, during the Krogan rebellions. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I suppose that the Krogan Rebellions and the Rachni War do tend to blur together in my mind....I apologize for bringing it up. Lovelyb0nes 16:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Also, the quotation template works like this, Remember that you don't need to include the source on the article, just when you nominate the quote for quote of the week. Lastly, all the source is where the article came from or if it came from a fan-fiction story. I hope that helps. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Kranos Faaral Tell me what your plans are for him, and I'll consider it. :Ok, sounds pretty good. You can use both Kranos Faaral and Mike Yamada. Re: Hey Lovelyb0nes, despite what it looks, I do have a plan for those characters so I'm sorry that you can't use them. Feel free to create other characters. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be fine with you using Keren, though his timeline is around 900 CE. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, he is apart of my plans. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Mark Aye, I have plans for him. But do tell me, what is an HPV? My answer may be yes depending on what an HPV is. An HPV is a high-profile victim. It's this term I came up with while planning out the new Modus Operandi of my serial killer character, Kymir Jhoeli. Kymir's life is dedicated to causing fear and panic in the universe, you see, and in my story for him he realizes he'll make more of an impact if he starts hunting down singular, powerful, widely-known to universally known people, or HPVs. For a better explanation of Kymir and HPVs, check out a message I sent to Infernal a while back about it. You have to agree though, Mark would make a good candidate for an HPV, no? @Above, I could let you use Mark at the end of his career, just about to be sent to trial for a controversial mission, no? And I could let you use my Turian Spectre, in the recent changes. Though, I am right now writing something about where Mark meets a high ranking ONAS leader and operative at a Citadel cafe. You want Kymir involved or something? And Mark, being a badass and all, can he involve in a high action fight with Kymir before dying? Then something happens, and he gets overpowered?